Rice Paper
by Leh Star
Summary: AU. I remembered her bringing the hot cocoa in today. She was cute, really. Not the thing I normally went for, but cute nonetheless. I'm tempted to see if maybe I could... No. An affair with an employee would be too much trouble. It was borderline sexual harassment. So why did it seem like so much fun? HxOc
1. Chapter 1

Hiei...

The snow was in a panicked flurry as I continued to stare out my window, completely ignoring the stack of papers I had on the desk. It was getting late, the streetlamps outside were beginning to light, the sun just a swirl of pink and orange, its glow sinking deeper and deeper beneath the horizon. I rubbed the bridge of my nose, the papers still beckoning me back to them, but I continued ignored them.

I sighed, trying to focus on something other than my work. The flickering yellow light of the lamp on my desk, the wall to wall bookshelves, the now cold coffee that sat in front of me. I tended to procrastinate while I was at the office, work ethic not really my forte. In fact I preferred to laze about, meditating, sleeping, spending hours at the dojo. It didn't matter. I hated the menial tasks I had to do in order to keep a roof over my head and food at the table. I felt it beneath me, but it wasn't like I was never going to do the work. I'd never hear the end of it from Kurama. No. I fully intend to finish... just not right now.

I heard a faint knock on the door. I gave an annoyed "what" to the disturbance, preventing me from procrastinating further.

The door opened and closed quickly, allowing the tiny girl to slip inside. She had a cup of hot chocolate on a tray along with a small serving bowl of marshmallows on the side. She stepped toward me quietly, that soft smile ever present on her face. "I brought you something to warm you up, sir." Her voice rang in my ears like chimes in the wind. It was the new girl that Kurama decided to promote just last week. She set the tray down next to me, the warm and savory aroma of chocolate caressed its way to my nose. I inhaled deeply, the rich fragrance became a solid at the back of my tongue, allowing me to taste it without ever taking a single sip.

"I hope hot chocolate's alright. We're out of coffee, and the espresso machine is... uh," She blushed a supple pink when she saw I was looking directly at her. My gaze unwavering as she took her dark blue eyes away. I couldn't help myself but make her feel uncomfortable, make her lose her confidence at the drop of a hat. She just made it too easy. The slightest glance or noise was able to careen her train of thought right off the tracks. I got an interesting sick satisfaction from making her squirm. A sort of power trip that made my insides churn with anticipation whenever I saw her. I dare say it was fun.

"The espresso machine is _what,_ Miss Sai?" I pressed, her face becoming a dark shade of red.

"It's uh, broken sir." She managed to sputter out. She tucked a stray strand of her long black hair behind her ears, her gaze still not focused on me.

I smiled to myself. "You know, Miss Sai, it's rude to not look people in the eye when they're speaking to you." I stated.

"Right." She snapped herself to attention, her eyes trying to lock themselves onto mine. She truly did have the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Serene and dark like the tides of the ocean at night. She was only able to keep her eyes locked onto mine for just a few moments, however. Her rice paper nerves getting the best of her as she looked to the ground. She tried to cover her insecurity with a small trembling hand at her mouth.

"Was there something else, Miss Sai?" I asked, my tone laced with irritation.

"N-no, sir! Sorry, sir." She bowed low. "I'll be sure to come back for your cup, sir." She stuttered as she tiptoed her way out of my office backwards, nearly hitting her head on the floor from her constant bowing along the way. After she left, I felt such amusement that a smirk crept over my features. I took the hot cup of chocolate in my hand and slowly sipped away, my work ethic returning in force.

Sitsumi...

I feel so dejected. Mr. Jaganshi makes me feel like a fool. Botan said that he didn't mean anything by it, but I can't help but feel like there's something wrong. I just know my boss hates me. I sat down at my desk in the public office, trying not to keep the gloom on my face.

"Awww, Sitsumi. Did he bum you out again?" Botan looked over to me, a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me, Botan. He makes me so nervous. My throat feels like it's swelling, my face is hot, and I start to feel nauseated." I said, morose tears sliding down my cheeks as I start to bang my head on the edge of my desk.

"What's he doing exactly?" She asked, resting her chin in her hand, completely ignoring the phone calls that were coming through.

"He just... stares at me weird." I saw the "what the fuck" look Botan gave me. I quickly re-evaluated what I just said. "NO! NO! Not like that! He just... I... I don't know. I just feel like he's _trying _to make me... I don't know."

"You're probably just not used to things here. You did just get promoted. I mean, I know Mr. Jaganshi is a little hard to work with, but for the most part he's fair," Botan tried to console me. "Maybe the butterflies are there because you just want to make a good impression on your new boss."

"Some first impression I made." I said. " Whole pot of coffee, Botan. I still feel those burns." I could feel the wince Botan made, the sharp sucking in of air only confirming that she remembered that day.

"Oh... come one!" She continued. "It... wasn't... _that _bad?" She questioned herself the reassuring grin not so reassuring.

"You're not helping, Botan." I said, as I picked up the incoming calls that she was ignoring. "Good Evening! This is Minamino Industries, representative Sitsumi speaking. How may I serve you today?" I tried to be as polite and cheerful as I could trying to forget the weight of his dreaded gaze.

Hiei...

I started to pack everything away, my work finally finished, the sun had finally set. I grabbed my briefcase and walked out of the office, already seeing that most of the employees had gone home. The only one left was that girl with the blue hair and the rice paper.

"You sure you don't need a ride, Sitsumi? It's dark out." I heard the blue girl speak.

"No, no. I'm fine, really! Besides, I've been wanting to take a nice long walk in the snow." That wind-chime voice again.

"If you're sure, Sitsumi. I wouldn't want you to get mugged! Or worse!"

Once I finally approached them after locking my office door, they both stood up and bowed. "Have a nice trip home, Mr. Jaganshi." I believe her name was Botan Sanae.

I glanced to the smaller of the two, the new girl. "Miss Sai."

"Yessir!" She immediately stood at attention.

"You did report the espresso machine to maintenance, didn't you?" I asked, trying to catch her off guard once more.

"Yes, sir. I did." She quickly stated.

I placed my empty cup of cocoa on her desk. "Then I'm sure you can take care of this as well."

I saw the blush on her cheeks rise again. "Right." I heard a tiny squeak come from the back of her throat.

"I'll see the two of you tomorrow then." As I walked away, I heard her let out a sigh of relief, and I allowed myself to smile once more.

Sitsumi...

After saying goodbye to Botan, I started to walk towards the ramen shop just a few blocks away. My old friend Keiko lives there with her husband Yusuke. They took over the family business after Keiko's parents retired. It'll be so nice to visit them again, since I haven't been able to after I got this new promotion.

I looked up to watch the falling snow gently drift its way down to earth. I caught a few on my tongue as I slipped it in and out of my mouth just to catch a taste. The snow is what made winter worthwhile. It blanketed the trees and streets in glistening little diamonds. Day or night, it sparkled and shimmered as it lays silently beneath the wind. It's so interesting how everything seems so much quieter in the winter. No bugs or birds. No rustling leaves or prancing squirrels. This time of year is something special. Though I hate the cold, I can't help but love the snow.

"SITSUMI!" I turned at the sound of my name. I saw Naoko rushing at me, sweeping me into her arms before twirling the both of us around.

"Naoko!" I managed to squeak out before she started to strangle the air out of my lungs.

"Naoko, she's turning blue." I heard her husband scold her.

"Oops." She let me dribble to a puddle on the floor, trying to cough back the air I had lost. "So how ya been?" She smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm fine." I said.

"It's nice to see you again Miss Sai." Mr. Minamino put an arm around Naoko's waist. I can remember their wedding. It was beautiful, Naoko was beautiful. I never thought I would see her so happy. Actually, I thought I would never see her with a ring on her finger.

"Oh, Mr. Minamino, sir." I bowed.

"There's no need for that, Miss Sai." He said. Naoko laughed. She grabbed my arm and had me join them.

They apparently had the same plan to go visit. In fact, Naoko met Mr. Minamino through Keiko and Yusuke when they were in college. I was so proud of Naoko being accepted to such an esteemed university. I remember how she used to call me and tell me how much she loved it and hated Mr. Minamino. Then, all of a sudden, she wound up marrying him. She never did tell me what happened. I was all the way in the UK, studying abroad while this went on. I came back just in time for the wedding.

I was a year or two behind Naoko. I didn't graduate until after she had already moved on with her life and was living with Mr. Minamino. He was three years ahead of Naoko, and created his little empire that I work for today, after he inherited the smaller business firm from his father. Actually, I wouldn't have a job right now if it wasn't for Naoko. She was able to convince Mr. Minamino to give me a shot and I guess the rest is history. I was really surprised to be promoted. I just hope that once I get back up on my feet, I'll be able to do what I really want to do in life.

Another time maybe.

It was wonderful seeing my friends again. It has been so long. Keiko and Yusuke grew up together, then Naoko came into the picture when they were in middle school. Once high school hit, I was brought into the gang. We talked for hours at the ramen shop, just swapping stories. Or at least they were. I was always inclined to listen. I wasn't much of a story teller anyway. Once we were all full and storied out, Naoko hugged me one last time before taking her husband by the arm to walk home. Mr. Minamino waved goodbye in my direction. I waved back. Yusuke ruffled my hair as Keiko pulled me in for a hug. I bid them farewell before taking my leave, hearing the iron grate come over the little shop.

I looked up again to watch the snow drift down to earth. I shivered in the cold as the wind picked up. I pulled my hat over my ears to try to shield them, but the cap shrank back each time I tried.

I'm so happy for my friends, but I can't help but feel jealousy. They've been able to achieve what they've always wanted, and I wish I could do the same. I'm not the most confident thing in the world, but I'm not much of a push over either. I've been trying my hardest to win at life, but it's been a constant struggle. Then again, what's life without a little bit of hell nipping at your heels? I'm sure it would've been easier if mom didn't have all of those medical bills to pay, but she did her best. I had to pay for college myself, which was kinda fun actually. I at least always had something to do.

Though I feel very proud of myself, I still feel lonely at time. Ever since graduation, everyone's just been growing further and further apart. I guess I'm the only one who senses the rift though, probably because they're the only real friends I've ever had. They're the ones that I share so many memories with. When I think of all the times that had made me the happiest, images of them would not be far behind. They always came to my rescue whenever I was picked on for being so short. 4'11" is definitely not an impressive stature, but I always seemed to manage. I don't get to see my friends that often anymore. Everyone has been so busy. That was probably the very first time we were all able to hang out together in a very long time. I'm happy that it happened, but also very sad that it had to come to an end.

I smiled. Oh memories. You are my only company now.

Hiei...

The drive home was quiet as usual. The humming of my car and the heater at full blast was my only music as I sped down the road. The snow was annoying as it hit my windshield, the white nearly blinding in the darkness. I despise winter, and I despise the snow. I heard my phone go off to Kurama's ring tone. I picked up using the blue tooth that wife of his bought me last Christmas.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Just checking on you, Hiei. Making sure that paperwork was finished today." He said.

"I did, I'll have it to you by tomorrow morning."

"That's good to hear." He said.

"Is that Hiei?" I heard Naoko over the phone. "Gimme. Hiei? That you?" She called out.

"What is it, woman?"

"You said you'd come over to the ramen shop with us, Hiei. I'm tired of hearing your excuses!" She reprimanded.

"Woman, it's freezing and I'm tired. Fuck off."

"YOU fuck off you spiky haired, HEY!"

"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Good night, Hiei." Kurama took the phone back from Naoko.

"Right." I said before hanging up. Kurama certainly picked a wild one to marry. The two of us never really got along in college. She was far too crazy. His lab partner, Kuwabara, introduced Kurama to Keiko, who introduced him to that spit fire that is Naoko. Why they're together is beyond me. Before they tied the knot, Naoko told him that she never wanted to see his faggot face again. I have no idea what made her change her mind. There are times when I wish she didn't, then there are times that I'm glad she did.

Once I parked the car I headed inside the apartment complex. I got into the elevator and pushed the button for my floor. Once I entered my apartment I took off my boots, grabbed a drink from the fridge and leaned against the window. I watched as the city outside of the glass expanded beneath me, the lights dulled by the flurry of tiny white flecks that refuse to stop falling. I chugged what I had in my hand, disinterest coming over me as it normally does. It was only 8 and already I could feel the night life scum start to crawl out from underneath their rocks and converge to their usual watering holes. I had half a mind to join them.

What made living alone such a hassle is the fact that I get bored far too easily. Then again, the same goes for when there's a female here. I'm still not sure whether or not I want to stay or go. I could get in a bit of exercise before going to bed, or I could attempt to get some broad to come home with me just to fuck what little brain she had, out. It has been a while. I decided on the former, not wanting to go out into the cold. It's a fine detriment to go looking for fornication. I'm too exhausted anyway. A hot shower will do me good. I looked once more outside to see the snow still hasn't stopped falling.

I remembered the hot cocoa from today, the new girl creeping into my mind. She was cute, really. Not the thing I normally went for, but cute nonetheless. I'm tempted to see if maybe I could... No. An affair with an employee would be too much trouble. I wasn't stupid enough to get myself into that. Although, there is something gratifying about making her sweat and stutter. It was so incredibly easy to do. She's far too amusing to leave alone. I've never had a toy quite like her, something made of so delicate, like rice paper. Not only did this make it more difficult for me to handle her, it made the boss-employee relationship so much more troublesome. It's borderline harassment really.

So why does she make it so much fun?

TBC...

**L: **This is something I've had in my head for a little while to be honest. It was supposed to be a one shot, but I thought I'll try and give this it's own series, see what happens. I've never done an AU before, and I want my creativity to flow freely!

I do hope this is to your liking! And please don't be afraid to click on that little box below and say hi! I wanna know what my readers think! Give me the criticism I so rightfully deserve! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Sitsumi...

I just got off the phone with Naoko. Apparently, Mr. Minamino was expanding his business to a few more cities over the years. The next one in mind being Tokyo. Naoko sounded so excited. She told me how hard her husband had been working towards this. She sounded so very proud. Then came the news that he will have to move to Tokyo in a month to oversee everything, until he's comfortable enough with the staff to leave them alone. It wouldn't have been so bad if Naoko didn't say she would be going with him. I'm gonna be so sad seeing her go. We haven't been able to see much of each other already because of work, but now it'll be near impossible.

When I asked how long it was going to be, she said she didn't know, but she couldn't wait to see the big city of Tokyo. I told her she woudn't like it. Far too many people, but once Naoko has her mind set on something she goes for it. I admire her for that.

I put on my jacket and hat before walking out into the snowy landscape. I could see some crystal blue icicles hanging off of the cherry trees in front of my apartment. The frost on them shimmered like tiny diamonds as the sun gently touched them with a good morning kiss. It's just beautiful. I started to walk to work with a smile on my face as the wind picked up some of the flurries, tossing them every which way.

Work wasn't so bad today. Mr. Jaganshi never needed to call me for anything, and Botan was gossiping about some of the interns that had shown up a couple of days ago. "Can you believe a guy like that would even want a girl like her? Seriously, what is this world coming to, Sitsumi?" She half whispered to me from across her desk.

"I have no idea, Botan. Obviously you were the better choice." I told her what she normally wanted to hear.

"I know! But I swear, mean these days just don't know what a real woman is." She continued on with her gossip as she typed away at her keyboard. You know, I have no idea whether or not she does any actual work when she's here. Not like I would say anything. To be honest, I enjoyed listening to her talk, it was the perfect background noise. I tried to concentrate on work as she talked away, my mind on the paperwork that was left on my desk by Mr. Jaganshi. It was around 5 when the sun started to go down, the light of day cut so short by winter's cold embrace. This is when most of the employees start to pack up and go home. Botan and I are susually left behind for another hour or two depending on the work load. It looks like I was gonna be left here for a bit longer, the stack of papers along with running numbers was tiresome.

"Any plans this evening, Sitsumi?" She asked.

"I was planning on going home and watching some anime, maybe even a movie." I said, trying to find a certain file I had misplaced. I really hope I didn't delete it. Mr. Jaganshi would kill me, I'm sure.

"You are no fun, you know that? You need to go out and experience life, Sitsumi! There's so much out there! You need to grab the world by the horns and ride it." She stood up, the look of determination on her features as she tried once again to convince me to go bar hopping with her. I just rolled my eyes, finally able to locate that pesky file. I pushed print as Botan put on her scarf and brand new red hat. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow bright and early, Sitsumi."

"Night Botan, have a safe trip home." I waved to her.

"You too! Don't let any of those rapists get you!" She waved back.

Why does everyone say that? I went to the printer and got the stack of papers that I needed before putting them into the manila folder that was properly labeled. I heard the door to Mr. Jaganshi's office open. I looked to the clock. It read 8 pm. I stayed here far later than what I was expecting. I grabbed for my things, zipping up my jacket and putting on my hat that Naoko bought me. It had adorable kitty ears knitted on top. I grabbed the folder, not wanting to leave it on my desk unattended.

"Miss Sai." I heard his voice. I turned to face him.

"Mr. Jaganshi, sir. You're here late." I smiled. I try so hard to be nice to him.

"I'm always here late." He half grunted. "Did you get that paper work finished?" He asked. His unnaturally dark red eyes glared at me as he stood there unmoving with a large scowl on his tight lipped mouth.

"Yes, sir." I held out the folder to him, trying to avoid looking at him. It unnerved me how he looked at me. It wasn't lecherous or hateful or even likable. It just felt like he wasn't staring at another human being. No. I think he saw me as something akin to an insect. I don't know why it got to me so much, I guess it's just that I've never been looked at that way before. He was actually able to make me feel inferior without ever saying a word. Just a stare and I lost almost all of my confidence. There's something wrong with him.

He grasped the folder in his hands as he flipped through the papers, making sure that everything was in order. He stopped at a page and scowled. "You're sure that it's all here?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. I ran the numbers twice."

"What did I say about eye contact, Miss Sai." He scolded me the way you would a child. Not wanting to be any trouble, I did as I was told, feeling the heat on my cheeks rise again. Already I hate this game. "Good. Now I sent an email to you with some of the details on the company expansion, I'm certain you're aware of it." He said that last part almost as if he expected I didn't.

"Yes, sir." I said again, trying to keep eye contact.

"I need you to go through the numbers on the project and make sure everything is in line. You have until tomorrow afternoon to have it on my desk." He turned to walk towards the elevators. I followed him in, not wanting to take the stairs.

"I'll be sure to have everything done, sir." I said, trying to get myself excited for the assignment, knowing I was going to hate it later, but staying positive was better than moping about it.

"See that you do." Was the last thing he said to me as the doors slid shut and the elevator took us to the main floor.

Hiei...

I was back in my car after the awkwardly silent ride down the elevator with the new girl. My attempts at stripping her confidence met with failure this night, but I'm sure I'll get a better response tomorrow, when I'm not so exhausted. I tried to rub the cramp that was settling in my shoulder. Since the company is expanding, and Kurama is overseeing the plans, I was put in charge of picking up whatever slack he would leave behind.

I sat in my car for a little while, not bothering to turn on the heater. I just needed a bit of quiet after such a long day. Unfortunately, my phone decided to go off at that moment. "What?" I said, annoyed as hell.

"Hiei! It's Naoko!"

_Dear GOD. _"Previous question." I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Hiei-kun!" She started. She only used -kun when she was trying to butter me up for something.

"No."

"It's important! You know Kurama and I are moving to Tokyo for a bit, right?"

"So?"

"SOOOoooooo! I decided to throw my very own going away party! And I want you to be there!"

"And if I refuse?"

"You can't! I have a Hiei coupon right here! Attend soiree." She stated. I never should've made those stupid coupons.

"Fine, when?"

"Tomorrow night, at eight! Don't be late!" She laughed at her rhyme before hanging up.

Fuck me.

Sitsumi...

I finally got home and put my bag on the hook next to the door before taking off my shoes. I heard my phone go off to Naoko's ring tone. I quickly picked it up, not wanting to miss a call. "Hello?"

"SITUSMI!" She sang. I smiled. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I was just going to finish up some commission work for someone. Why? What's going on?" I walked to my refrigerator to get my carton of yogurt and some strawberries to make a parfait. If only I had the granola to go with it.

"You know how I'm moving?"

"Yeah." I stated sadly. I really didn't want her to move. I took out a bowl from the cupboard and started to scoop some of the creamy vanilla yogurt onto it.

"I'm having a get together with a few friends for a going away party. I'd love it if you could be there."

"Alright." I said. "That sounds like fun."

"AWESOME! See you at eight!"

"And don't be late." I ended with a laugh. I started to slice the strawberries into fourths before putting them in the bowl of yogurt.

"And, Sitsumi. Wear that cute outfit I got you for your birthday."

My face reddened. "You don't mean _that _thing do you?"

"Yes I do."

"I don't know."

"Please, Sitsumi? I'll be wearing _mine!_"

I couldn't say no to Naoko. I mean, she was leaving soon, and we might not see each other for a very long time. I guess it would be ok to put modesty aside and wear that outfit. Especially if she was gonna wear hers. It is ok right? I just hope she's not inviting very many people. Naoko tends to get carried away when it comes to parties. I mean the summer party she threw this year for one of her open houses was a little.. excessive. I'm sure plenty of people would say that a baby elephant ride was too much.

I giggled to myself, remembering the look on Mr. Minamino's face. Maybe this _was_ a terrible idea. I'm not very good with crowds. Especially the high end of society that Naoko somehow was able to get cozy with. She used to hate those kinds of snobs. I guess love changes people. Not like I would know.

I looked into my closet to find the giant box that had _that _outfit in it. I guess it would be alright to wear it just this once. I mean... it _is_ very cute. And I might not ever get a chance to wear it ever again. It's not really considered to be casual Friday wear by any means. I should be able to wear it just this once... I guess.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei...

I arrived at work to find a stack of papers on my desk. The little yellow sticky note attached to the top read in clunky scribbles, Miss Sai. I frowned. Her penmanship has to be one of the worst I've ever seen. Even Kuwabara had a sense of pride in his handwriting. I crinkled it up and threw it away before looking at the work she had done. At least she knew how to do her job decently, her handwriting certainly wasn't anything to go on. I sat down at my desk, typing away, trying to get some work done before I had to go to Naoko's stupid party. No doubt she'll invite Yusuke and Kuwabara to it. If Yukina was in town, she'd definitely want to go.

There wasn't much that I held dear in this life, but my little sister was definitely someone I cherished more than anything. We only have each other after all. It's been a while since I've seen her. She's been studying at some private institution for artists somewhere in the UK. I haven't seen her since last Christmas. She spent her spring and summer holidays over in the UK with her new friends. She never misses an opportunity to send a postcard, though. I put all of them in a small cigar box on the shelf. Hopefully she'll be able to visit for Christmas this year again.

As I listened to the clacking of my keyboard, I started to grow a migraine. I had to stop for a minute to try and rub the pain away, but the only remedy was some aspirin. I grabbed the corded office phone and called one of my secretaries. It only took two rings as usual. "Miss Sai?"

"Yes, sir?" She asked without missing a beat.

"Bring me some aspirin." I hung up before I got a response. I looked at the clock. It read 4:55 in bright red numbers. I decided to look out the window to watch the falling snow while I waited. It didn't take long before I heard the faint knocking at my door which I greeted with an irritable "what." My patience worn thin by the headache.

I watched her slip right in, closing the door behind her, the small tray in her hands balancing a tall glass of water and a napkin with two pills of aspirin laying on top of them. I glanced at the clock to read 5:01. She set the tray down at the corner of my desk, as usual. "Took you long enough." I snapped.

She only smiled. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll be quicker next time. Is there anything else I can get for you?" I looked at the sweater she wore. It was a hideous faded sea-foam green that was obviously too large for her wear.

I pointed to the out basket on my desk that was at least a foot high. "File those away, Miss Sai. I'm sure you'll know where they go." I grabbed the two awaiting pills, dropping them into the water and downed the glass.

"Absolutely." She chimed as she walked over to the folders and carefully dropped them into her arms. "Anything else, sir?" I can only imagine the calm smile she had on her face.

"Why, yes, Miss Sai." I said, trying a last ditch effort to trip her up. "I expect the dress code to be upheld by both of my secretaries."

"Oh, you mean my sweater, sir." She nearly dropped what was in her hands. "I'm really sorry, but my proper sweater is still at the cleaners." I tried searching for her reddened face but she hid behind the folders of paper.

"Be sure you purchase yourself an extra before coming back to work on Monday. I won't warn you about that rag you're wearing again."

"R-right." She squeaked. I allowed myself a small smile in triumph. That sound was far too pleasant.

"You may go now, Miss Sai." I tried not to show my exhilaration by searching for a pen in my desk drawer.

"R-right." She squeaked again. She shuffled to the door, trying to open it as she balanced the folders and kicked the door the rest of the way open so she could shimmy her way out.

I smiled for the rest of my shift. That sound was _far _too pleasant.

Sitsumi...

I sat down at my desk, my self-esteem at an all time low. He called my sweater a rag.

"Awww, Sitsumi, don't tell me he's bullying you again." Botan tried to console me, once again, leaving the phones to ring.

"It's all Misha's fault! If she hadn't had stepped in my paint this wouldn't have happened." I hit my head on the corner of my desk again.

"Your cat?" Botan asked. I didn't answer, I just kept trying to knock myself out, hoping to give myself a concussion, it was better than feeling like a bug on a windshield. "What did she do?"

"I had my work sweater all polished on my bed then she slept on it with paint stuck to her paws. It took forever to get the color out of her white fur. Then I had to take the damned thing to the cleaners."

"You took your cat to the cleaners?"

"NO, BIMBO! The sweater!" I half yelled as I tossed one of my little blue erasers at her. She gave a cheesy laugh before returning to the phones. I sighed as I grabbed the first folder to start the filing. I'm sure this'll take up most of my time before the party starts. I'm actually kinda excited.

Hiei...

I arrived at Kurama and Naoko's little house. I walked passed the front gate and knocked on their wooden door. The freezing cold air was almost too much for me to bear, I started to shiver, nearly losing my patience. When I heard the door handle finally turn, I pushed it in, not caring who i shoved out of the way.

"Hey, Hiei!" Naoko sang out before shutting the door behind us. I turned to look at her and couldn't believe what she was wearing. It was one of her Goth apparels from her college days. Red and black corset, black leather knee high boots, a frilly red tutu, and whatever bit of metal she could carry on her person from chains to chokers.

"I am so sorry, I must be in the wrong house. I didn't realize I stepped into the local brothel." I said, as I mockingly started for the door. I felt Naoko punched my shoulder from behind.

"Can it, midget. I'm sexy and I know it!" She started to sing some sort of tune from a song that came up on the local radio.

"It's only 8 and you're already drunk." I could smell the alcohol in the air. I took off my coat and hung it in their closet next to the front door.

"Come on, Hiei, I have a surprise for you!" She said as she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me towards the living room. Once there I saw most of the old gang sitting and talking. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Kurama...

"Yukina?" I was taken aback at seeing my sister on the couch, chatting with Keiko before she looked in my direction.

"Nii-san!" She ran over and wrapped her arms around me. "It's so good to see you again! How have you been?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't expecting you back for another two weeks." I said, pulling her away from me so I could get a look at her. She was wearing Naoko's last gift to her, a pale blue and white Gothic lolita dress. I told Naoko not to get it, but when does Naoko ever listen to a word I say? The corset wound up on both sides of her torso and showed skin, the skirt was far shorter than normal, her sleeves weren't attached to the rest of her clothes, leaving her shoulders bare, and her stockings were an innocent sheer white. She even did her long turquoise hair up in big thick pigtails. Though I hate Naoko's fashion sense, Yukina did, at the very least, look cute.

Naoko grabbed us both and hoisted us into her arms. "SURPRISE!" She shouted, nearly crushing the two of us. Yukina could only laugh.

We all sat down around the fireplace, everyone talking and swapping whatever story they had to share. Naoko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara got into a drinking contest while Kurama and Keiko were in a debate about one of the politians running this year. Yukina sat next to me, telling me everything she could about her latest year over in the UK. She'll be graduating next semester, and apparently, she'll be moving back here to Japan for it. I couldn't help but smile at that. After about a half hour, there was another knock on the door. "THERE she is!" Naoko got up and practically leaped to the door. My attention went back to Yukina as she asked if she could come live with me again until she graduated. I told her she could stay as long as she liked.

"Guys! Look who decided to show!" Naoko announced. Everyone turned to look, and I couldn't believe who I saw. She wore an outfit that looked exactly like Yukina's, except it was all in black and a dark blue.

"Sitsumi!" They all shouted. Even Yukina.

"Kina-chan?" I heard the new girl say.

Yukina got up and ran over to her crying, "Tsumi-chan!" They embraced like old friends, their outfits creating a stark contrast against each other. Then they started to speak in a language I couldn't understand.

"Am I a genius? Or am I a genius?!" Naoko patted herself on the back. "I told you they would look adorable together, Kurama! It's like seeing yin and yaang in the flesh! It's so cute" Naoko started to wail as tears freely fell from her eyes in her inebriated state.

"Right." Kurama walked over, lifting his wife and leading her to the couch with the rest of us. The two girls followed, my sister taking my employee's hand, leading her to sit on the couch that I was on.

"Miss Sai." I said, alerting her to my presence.

"Oh, Mr. Jaganshi. I didn't know you were going to be here as well, sir." She smiled nervously.

"That's right, you never got a chance to meet my older brother did you, Tsumi-chan?!"

"He's... your brother?" She looked from one to the other. "But... you're so different."

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" I asked as I glared down at her, letting her know I didn't approve of her presence so close to Yukina. I put my glass of wine up to my lips.

"You're a butthead." Yukina replied. I nearly choked on the thick red liquid. Everyone started to laugh. I saw Miss Sai cover her mouth and turn away, trying to hide her smile.

I felt my cheek being pinched. "Hiei, are you being mean to my little Tsumi-wumi?!" Naoko burped out. "Tsumi-wumi." She slinked over to the tiny girl on the other side of the couch. Her cheek got pinched as well.

"Ow, Naoko, you know that hurts." I heard her complain.

"You need to tell me if Hiei isn't treating you right. I'll set him straight for you." She grabbed Miss Sai's other cheek and proceeded to pull at them.

"Ow! Noko! URTS! OW!" Was all anyone could hear. Yukina laughed at her friend's predicament.

Once everyone settled back down, Yukina and Miss Sai shared how they had met each other in the UK just before Miss Sai started to work for Kurama. They had most of the same fine art classes together. There were times when the two of them would stop speaking in Japanese and go off on their own conversation that none of us could follow, but the two would always laugh at the end of each of their side chats before returning to everyone else's.

"What language is that?" Kuwabara asked after another one of their lengthy conversations.

"German." They said in unison. "We decided on that one because of that really cute professor Kina-chan liked so much." Miss Sai teased. I raised my eyebrows and looked at my sister. She swatted at Miss Sai's leg.

"Tsumi-chan!" My sister's face was beat red. "He's been asking about you, you know."

"Oh, really?" Miss Sai smiled.

"Yeah. Everyone really misses you, Sitsumi. I really wish you didn't have to drop out, especially in the middle of a semester."

"Yeah, well, mom needed me. I couldn't just leave her alone." Her features became sullen.

"How's the old bat doing now, Sitsumi?" Naoko piped up after pouring another glass of wine for herself.

"Much better actually, in fact, I talked to her just this morning. She loves it in Okinawa. She says it's beautiful." That smile came back to her in full force. She lit up the room with it. I saw that it made Yukina smile as broadly as she could as well.

"That's great, Tsumi. Are you thinking about going back to the UK to finish your degree?"

"Oh, that won't be for a little while. I have to save up in order to afford it, but maybe one day I can go back." Yukina enfolded Miss Sai into her arms.

"I'm really sorry, Tsumi-chan. I know how much it meant to you."

"No, no. It's alright! Besides, I'm still young! I have my whole life ahead of me. This is just a minor set back." She gave a swift pound to her chest to show off her bravery. I just rolled my eyes before taking another sip of the red wine.

As the time came towards midnight, half of the group had to go home. Yusuke and Keiko were the first to leave, then Kuwabara right after. I stood up, not wanting to stay there any longer. "Let's go home, Yukina. It's getting late."

"Awww, Nii-san." She whined, hugging the new girl closer to her. "I wanna stay up late with, Tsumi-chan."

"Oh, hey, you're leaving?!" Naoko suddenly came back to life from her won liquor endeavor against the two idiots. "Take Sitsumi with you guys! I don't want some rapist kidnapping my sweet little Sitsumi." She hoisted the poor girl up by her underarms.

"Why does everyone say that?" She asked.

"Just look at how ADORABLE you are, Sitsumi." She placed the girl back on the ground before she grabbed at her breasts and started to swirl them around in her hands. "You're just any pedophile's wet dream!" Naoko laughed, not letting the girl go.

Miss Sai pulled away from Naoko's highly inappropriate groping. "NAOKO! MY BOSSES ARE HERE!" She squealed. Her face looked like a ripe tomato. I was half convinced she was going to faint from her embarrassment.

"You know, Hiei, Naoko is right." I looked to Yukina with an 'are you serious' look. "It won't be too much trouble. Come ride with us, Tsumi-chan."

"Uh-hh, no no no! It's alright! REALLY!" She glanced in my direction then decided to stare at the floor. I can tell she didn't want to come with us because of me. The crueler side of me actually wanted to take her home, just to see if I could make her face flush red again. " I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I live all the way across... town." Her meek little voice faded in her throat as I loomed over her, getting as uncomfortably close as I could. She looked up at me with those dark blue eyes, her rice paper nerves already shot. I didn't think anyone's face could get any redder than what she mustered.

"Just get in the car, Miss Sai."

"R-right." She squeaked.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei...

After we had said our goodbyes, the two girls followed me into the car. I looked over to Miss Sai sitting in the passenger seat as she fiddled with the edges of her short black skirt, trying to avoid eye contact. Her face was still red from when I told her to get in. She and Yukina continued to make light conversation with each other, which, thankfully, was in a language I could understand.

"So, Tsumi-chan, did you find yourself a hunky boyfriend yet?" Yukina asked, giggling lightly.

I swear steam shot out of the poor girl's ears as her face became a brighter and brighter red. "Uh, no actually... and when did hunky become apart of _your_ vocabulary, Kina-chan?"

"I've been hanging around Elizabeth too long without you." I looked in the rear-view mirror to see Yukina stick her tongue out.

"Well that explains it. Is she still doting over Henry?" The red drained from Miss Sai's face, decreasing to a subtle pink.

"Absolutely. She even got up the courage to ask him out."

"Really?! What happened?"

"He's gay." The two laughed hysterically as I turned left at the red light, my GPS guiding the way.

"And what about you, Miss Popularity? I bet after I left, all the boys started to claw at that adorable apron you insisted on wearing." The two giggled again. I rolled my eyes in irritation. I didn't realize I was going to be chaperoning a couple of school girls.

"Oh, Nii-san, did I ever tell you about Sitsumi's work? She has so much talent."

"Oh, please, Yukina. Your sculptures are far better than anything I can do! That beautiful clay piece about the baby bird with the broken wing. It made me so sad. I thought it was real!"

"You mean that old thing?" Yukina smiled. "It was nothing really."

"So there's the family resemblance." Miss Sai mumbled, puffing her cheeks.

They continued to talk more and more about their days of school, and before I knew it we were in front of the rice paper's apartment complex. She gave a quick bow in my direction. "Thank you so much for the ride, Mr. Jaganshi."

"Whatever."

She turned around in her seat to hug my sister, ignoring my remark. "It was so nice seeing you again, Yukina." I watched her get out of the car, catching a glimpse under her short little skirt, the stockings she wore only went mid thigh,which allowed me to see the frilly blue underwear with black lace. It matched the rest of her outfit, which makes me wonder if Naoko bought those too, and if she did, she must have done the same for Yukina. I hate that stupid woman.

Just before we left, Yukina jumped into the front seat to roll down the window, shouting out, "Tsumi-chan!" I saw Miss Sai turned around halfway to the stairs. "Let's have a dinner date tomorrow."

"OKAY!" I faintly heard over the roaring wind that picked up even more white flurries. "I'll call you!"

They waved at each other before Yukina rolled the window back up. "I missed her so much."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess I'm chopped liver then."

She looked at me and gasped, before wrapping her arms around me. "Awww,, Nii-san. I can't believe you're jealous! You know I love you with all my heart!"

"Yukina! I'm driving!" I took back control of the vehicle after she made my arm jerk in an awkward direction. We nearly hit a parked car. After settling down, I couldn't help but smile. Having Yukina back in town was, quite frankly, the highlight of this year. I find that my mood improved when she was around. "By the way, Yukina, I don't approve of Naoko dressing you up like some $20 whore. You are allowed to say no to her ridiculous requests you know."

"This does not make me look like a whore you butt head. Besides, this line of clothing is very expensive, it'd be rude not to wear it. "

"Next thing you'll tell me is that she bought you matching underwear." In hindsight, I don't think I should've mentioned anything about the underwear. I glanced over to see a mischievous look that came over my sister's features, a cat like grin growing wider and wider.

"And how would my brother know anything about that, hmm?"

"I don't, it was a question." I tried to recover, nearly getting caught by a red light.

"So I _imagined_ you checking out Sitsumi's rear end."

I felt my cheeks become red hot as I started to feel uncomfortable getting caught by my own little sister. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She started to giggle. "Yes, you do! It's written all over your perverted face!"

"Can we please change the subject?"

"Okay. You want me to put in a good word for you?"

"No, I do _not_ want you to put in a good word." I glared at her smiling face. She was the only one who was able to irritate me without repercussions.

"You sure? I mean _I_ think she's very cute? Don't you?"

I already knew that that was a trick question. If I said yes she'd think I liked her, but if I said no she'd think I liked her. "I didn't notice." I assure you that I am a master at this game. "Since when have you been so interested in my love life anyway?"

"Since I saw you taking a sneak peek at my best friend's underwear."

"I said drop it, Yukina."

"Fine! But seriously, big brother. I worry about you."

That remark confused me. I can't imagine what she could be talking about. "Worried about what?"

"Well, I was talking to Naoko and.."

"Stop talking to Naoko. She doesn't know a damn thing that's going on." I was starting to get irritable. "Besides, even if I was interested in a twenty something going on twelve little girl, she's still my employee and I'd rather keep my work life and my private life separate." We were finally in the parking lot that was underneath my apartment complex allowing me to turn off the car.

"Hey." She put a hand on my shoulder before I opened the door. "I know that Mukuro and you didn't work out so well, but that doesn't mean you should shut everyone out, Nii-san. I'm not saying that it has to be Sitsumi, I'm just saying that I would like to see my big brother bring home someone he doesn't have to hide from his little sister." She gave me that warm and caring stare, the one she always gave when she was trying to make me listen to her. She knew it was hard enough for me to say no to her for anything, but that stare made it damn near impossible.

I gave a sigh, knowing that she had me beat. "I'll think about it." She left a peck on my cheek before getting out of the car.

That annoying sister of mine.

Sitsumi...

I'm so glad it was Saturday! It's given me a lot of breathing room till I had to go back to work on Monday. I was even able to complete the commission work I had been procrastinating on for so long, and now that it's done, I can eat more than ramen every day. Who says money can't buy happiness? Especially when that happiness is in the form of food!

Speaking of food, that dinner date with Yukina is tonight! I can't wait. It's been so long since we were able to hang out. She was my best friend in the UK. I can't even remember how we hit it off so well. It just sort of happened.

Anyways! I should be getting ready. This is not something I wanted to be late for. I showered and brushed my hair and put on my favorite sea-foam green sweater. I don't care WHAT Mr. Jaganshi said, I think it's cute. Not to mention it matches so well with my thick light-gray stockings that I have, and the cute little hat... and gloves... and boots. Damn it, Naoko's fashion sense is rubbing off on me.

I poured some cat food into Misha's dish before grabbing my thick winter coat to leave. I told her to look after the house while I was gone, knowing she would do an outstanding job. I ran out into the cold harsh wind that ripped and tore through the air. It bit and pulled at my skin and clothes, nearly pushing me down the stairs. The ice that covered them wasn't much help in catching me, but I was able to grab onto the railing just in time before I was able to humiliate myself.

I jumped the last four steps onto the crunchy snow covered sidewalk, feeling such utter excitement that I practically skipped towards the restaurant we had decided on. Before I was able to get far though, I saw that Mr. Jaganshi's car was parked in front of the complex. The door opened to show Yukina stepping out. She waved in my direction. "Tsumi-chan come on! I got my older brother to give us a ride."

I waved back, but not without feeling the butterflies start to have seizures in my stomach. I still can't believe they're related. They're nothing alike. Yukina is just so sweet and kind, but Mr. Jaganshi is rough and mean. One I would die for while the other I'd probably throw under a bus...if I could throw him. I ran to her and practically jumped into her arms. We exchanged our hellos before getting in, Yukina giving me the front seat again.

"Miss Sai." I heard the bane of my existence.

"Good evening, Mr. Jaganshi." I gave him the sweetest smile I could muster, knowing he would just grunt a small "hn" before putting the car into gear. Which he did.

Dinner was pleasantly enjoyable to say the least, even though my boss was with us the entire time. I wasn't quite comfortable with him being there while I was trying to hang out with my best friend. It just felt like I was being chaperoned. I never expected to have to hang out with my boss. Mr. Minamino was a different story to say the least. He didn't give me a chilly stare or a dread gaze that could strip the flesh off of a lesser being. He was so very nice and I know that if Naoko chose to spend the rest of her life with him, then he is someone that I would want to be friends with. But Mr. Jaganshi was not that type of person. The way he looks at me makes me feel terrible about myself. The inferior undertones that he loads his sentences with just make him so hard to talk to. He would never have been my first pick to go to a dinner date with. Then again, this IS Yukina's brother. Maybe if I got to know him, maybe then I wouldn't have to feel so nervous.

Yukina and I did most of the talking. She told me about moving back to Japan for her last semester. I was thrilled. It just meant I got to see even more of her. She tried numerous times to bring her brother into the conversation, but it didn't seem like he was enjoying himself very much. There was even a point where he casually glanced my way, and I just happened to glance back that I saw such utter loathing in his eyes. It was just a brief moment, but I know I saw it. His eyes were filled with such a heated rage that it rendered me petrified. I couldn't even look at Yukina anymore. I don't know what I did to make him have those eyes turn to me. The sudden shock was just overwhelming. I don't know what to do or say to make him stop looking at me like that.

What did I do?

"Sitsumi?" Yukina pulled me out of my head. "Did you hear me?" She asked.

"What?" I had not heard a word she just said.

"I'm going to the bathroom, kay?"

"Oh, right! Be safe! Don't run into any ogres!" She laughed at my reference.

"You keep my big brother company while I'm gone, okay?" She leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Don't worry about his grumpy attitude, he's actually really nice once you get to know him." She walked off after that, leaving me alone with him. Maybe I should have braved the public restroom instead. Ai me.

We sat there in silence for some time, me pushing the left over mashed potatoes on my plate whilst he stare off into space. I shifted my eyes up to see him _looking _at me again. I wish I knew what he was staring at. "I see you're wearing that rag again." He stated, folding his arms over his chest before leaning back in his chair. The blood rushed to my cheeks again, remembering what he had said about my favorite sweater the other day. "At least you're wearing something decent to go with it. It actually looks cute." I was so stunned by his remark that the blood drained from my face.

Did... I just hear that right? Did he just give me a compliment? Did he just say cute? The blush returned in full force, realizing that he called me, or rather my out fit, cute. I started to fidget with my long black hair, not used to him showing any sort of kindness towards me. "Oh, uh." I stammered. I was rendered speechless. What I wanted to say was thank you, but all that came out was mush. Just kill me now. I looked up, not wanting him to berate me for the lack of eye contact but saw a small smile creep up on his face instead.

He was enjoying this! "What is so funny?" I managed to scrounge up what little courage I had left to ask him this. I don't like to be mocked and Naoko taught me that anger can be the fuel for a fighting spirit.

"You, Miss Sai." He answered bluntly without missing a beat. I didn't have a come back for that.

"Hey! Ready to go?" I felt Yukina's hand on my shoulder. She finally came back from the bathroom.

"Yes." I squeaked. I didn't mean to squeak, but I did.

I heard a faint chuckle coming from her brother who was already standing and ready to go. He gave the keys to Yukina and told her to get the car warmed up while he paid. "Take Miss Sai with you." He said as he swiped my dinner ticket from me.

"No wait, Mr. Jaganshi. I can..."

"It's fine." He said as he turned away. Yukina took that as her cue to grab my arm and lead me to the car.

I'm still dumbfounded by what I had witnessed of my boss's character today. Maybe Yukina was right. Maybe her brother isn't as bad as I thought him to be. I tend to not be able to grasp the concept of other people's feelings that well, and now that I think about it, maybe I just misunderstood Mr. Jaganshi. Then again, I can't shake that awful look he gave me earlier. It was the chilliest burning fire I've ever seen. It left me feeling lonely and very unwanted.

Whatever it was about, I hope to never see it again.

"Tsumi-chan, I was thinking." Yukina started the car, turning the heat on max before settling down in the back seat again. "Would you like to come over and spend the night like we used to do in the UK?" She asked.

I smiled, overjoyed at the concept, then realized with whom she lived with. "That sounds wonderful, Kina-chan, but... I don't think I can stay over at your place."

"If it's about my brother, I know I can make him say yes. He won't mind." She pressed.

"No, no. It's not just that. What I mean is that it wouldn't be inappropriate for me to spend the night at my boss's home." I tried to explain.

"Oh. Right. I keep forgetting you work for him." She said, trying to mask her disappointment with a smile.

"But if you want, you can come over to my place anytime." I tried to cheer her up. I hated making Yukina sad for any reason.

She seemed to perk up at the concept. "That does sound fun."

Her brother finally reappeared from the restaurant. He got into the car, shifted it into gear, and sped off towards my apartment. Nothing else was said during the ride until Yukina and I said our goodbyes. As they drove away, I waved to them, then headed inside where I was greeted by Misha. She was pining for food again. As I hung up my coat and got ready for bed, all I could think about was how I could work around my professional relationship with Mr. Jaganshi in order to spend time with Yukina.

Scenario after scenario spun around in my head as I drifted to sleep. I just don't know what to do.

Tbc...

**L: Special thank to my beautiful reviewers and favoriters. Love you all for your support and kind words. I'm so glad to know that someone is enjoying my creativity. See you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**L: Wow. Looks like I'm gonna be updating this a lot sooner than I expected. The sweet and tender words from my readers fuel's my creativity. So I shall do as my readers wish and bring this chapter to you... well, NOW!**

Hiei...

I can't believe Yukina actually convinced me to go to that dinner date with her and that girl. There were so many other more _important_ ways for me to spend my time.

"Did you have fun, Hiei?" She asked.

I gave her a swift glare before returning my eyes to the road. "No."

"You don't have to lie to _me_, big brother!" She smiled very sweetly to me.

"I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work." I stated.

"I'm appalled that you would think that I have any such schemes going on, and towards my own flesh and blood no less. I'm very hurt, Hiei." She pouted, folding her arms to look dramatically away. I should never have payed for her theater classes back in junior high.

"Shut up." I said. She only stuck her tongue out at me.

"So, Nii-san, would you mind if Sitsumi and me had a sleepover some time next weekend? I mean, I used to go to her dorm _ALL _the time in the UK." She batted her red eyes at me.

"You're a grown ass woman, Yukina. Make your own decisions."

"Great! I'll tell her she should come over then!"

I had to slam on the breaks for the red light that I nearly ran. I looked to my sister with disdain. "She is _not _coming over."

She smiled sheepishly before breaking out into a fit of giggles. What is _wrong _with that girl?

...

It was Monday morning, the drive to the office was nothing more than torturous traffic as usual, followed by call-in after call-in from most of the employees. Apparently there's something infecting everything around the office. Some were too sick to get out of bed.

Just

Fucking

Great

I slammed my car door, the day already gone to shit. These were the times that I wish beating the stupid out of people was not only legal, but possible. What made the day even better is that Yukina insisted that I invite Miss Sai over for dinner. I wish she wasn't so obsessed with that girl.

I walked into my office and threw myself into the desk chair, already exhausted and they day had barely even started. I looked at the small stack of papers on my desk that had a sticky note attached to the top. In scribbled writing, it read Miss Sai. I crumbled the yellow piece of paper and threw it away before looking through the pile. It was mostly about the surgical robot that Kurama had invested a lot of money into. He'll want me to go through it.

Damn.

Halfway through the stack I got a call on my office phone. After it rang twice, I picked it up giving my usual annoyed "what".

"Mr. Jaganshi, sir?" It was Miss Sai talking in that meek little voice. I don't know why, but she sounded so different over the phone. "There's someone here to see you." If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was a prepubescent boy on the other line.

"Was there an appointment scheduled, Miss Sai?" I asked, my patience worn impossibly thin. I could tell that she picked up on it because she started to stammer into the phone.

"N-n-no, sir, but I..." The frightened little quiver was almost enough to put me back in a good mood.

Almost.

"I have said this before, Miss Sai, that I don't take walk ins. So if you could do your job, I'd highly appreciate it." I had half a mind to hang up the phone then and there until I heard just one name.

"She says her name is Mukuro Takayama, sir." I stopped for a minute, stunned at the very idea that _she _was here. It had been such a long time since I've last seen or heard from her. My mind flooded with our college years, the time spent together with those fools I called friends, the multitude of conversations we would have, the shared aspirations... If there was anyone of the opposite sex that I respected, it was definitely her. She was the only one who I saw as being my equal in every way. What was she doing here? "Sir? Are you still there?" That meek little voice called me back to reality. I took in a deep breath not realizing that I was holding it.

"Yeah." I said. "Send her in." I hung up the phone without waiting for an answer. This was going to be a long day.

Sitsumi...

Miss Takayama stayed in Mr. Jaganshi's office for a very long time. I didn't see her leave until a little after 1 o'clock. She seemed very fidgety when she walked in with her long designer coat and knee high boots. Her voice actually quaked at Mr. Jaganshi's name. She must have been a friend of his, since she used his first name instead. I didn't even know who she was talking about. I must have had a stupid look on my face after asking "who", because Botan shouted at me through her surgeon's mask. "Our boss?!" I was embarrassed to say the least.

She must have been very important for him to let her in. I know how he is with appointments. I did try telling her, but she said it was very urgent, so against my better judgement, I phoned him, and got the response that I knew I would receive... then another that I didn't expect.

"Who do you think she is?" Botan whispered after a fit of coughing. I can't believe almost all of the office floor came down with the flu. Botan seemed to be the only one willing enough to come to work. Which, I'm sorry to say, is surprising. I looked around to see that out of the twenty who worked on this floor, less than half remained, including me and Botan.

"I have no idea." I said as I did the research I was given by Mr. Minamino. I was actually very honored to be the one chosen for the small project. It was really important. There were phone calls to make, a deadline to live by, and tons of research notes that I had to go through and transcribe for him. He told me that he would've given the job to Mr. Jaganshi, but he had other things to worry about for the company since him and Naoko were leaving for Tokyo.

I heard Botan gasp. "Do you think she's his girlfriend?"

"I guess that's possible. She's very pretty." I typed away furiously, wanting to get the project done as quickly as possible. It was hard to concentrate on seeing as the medical research lead to other papers that had nothing to do with what I was looking for.

"Do you have noodles for eyes? She's completely gorgeous! What with that stylish hair and smoking hot body, I think she'd be to die for!" Botan continued until she was stopped by a violent resounding sneeze.

"Gesundheit." I said, opting for German.

She blew into her tissues before asking. "What does that mean?"

"It means bless you, in German."

"Why are you blessing me?"

After living so long in the Uk, I sometimes forget how we don't really have a saying for bless you in Japanese. My German teacher told Yukina and I how the Christians have a silly superstition about losing your soul or being possessed when you sneeze, so they say bless you in order to stop it. I explained it to Botan, who in turn, said that I knew too much.

"As I was saying," she continued, the bags under her eyes getting darker as the day went on, "I want to know who she is."

"Uh-huh." I was half listening at this point. I didn't see it as my place to want to pry into Mr. Jaganshi's personal life. I mean, I'm sure he's had enough of me hanging out with his sister and all.

Once Miss Takayama finally made her way to the elevator, I saw Mr. Jaganshi escort her there. Their conversation was kept at a low and quiet murmur as they walked passed mine and Botan's desk. The only thing I picked up on was Mr. Jaganshi saying, "I'm not changing my mind." I wonder what that meant.

She was left at the elevator by him as he turned on his heel to go back into his cave of an office, but he stopped just before reaching the edge of my desk. I looked up to see his piercing glare, the anger that radiated off of him was scorching. It made me shrink into my chair a bit, the profound force of it far too much for my meager body to bear. "If she comes by again, tell her to leave, Miss Sai, and if she refuses, you call me." The dark harsh tone of his voice was sharp and hostile. It was a tone I had never heard him use before. I could hear malice, I could hear pain. There was just so much uncurbed anger that it actually hurt to listen to.

"Y-yes, sir." I immediately agreed. Luckily my voice box didn't break a string because of it. I've always hated the squeak that came from my mouth.

"Good." With that, everything had cooled to room temperature, allowing me to breath easier. Just as he was about to walk away, Botan was afflicted by a coughing fit that sounded like her lungs were trying to escape their bodily imprisonment. He looked at her in a very droll, unappreciative manner. "You know that smoking is bad for you, Miss Sanae." Botan snorted into a cascade of giggles. The peculiar sound that she made was so unexpected I couldn't help but join in. "And what exactly is so funny?" He furrowed his brow in confusion.

As I covered my mouth to try and cease and desist, Botan wiped away a tear hiccuping her way to sobriety. "I'm sorry, sir. It's just that I've never heard you crack a joke like that before. It was just so out of the blue!" She started to laugh again before her lungs started up another riot.

I was starting to get worried. "Botan, are you alright?" I got up from my chair and went over to her to feel her forehead. She was burning up. "Maybe you should go home."

"If you were so sick, Miss Sanae, why did you come into work?" Mr. Jaganshi asked, his tone irritable.

"No rest for the wicked my mom always said." She gave a nervous laugh.

"Go home before you infect the rest of us with the plague." He left for his office after that.

I practically pushed Botan out the door. She just seemed to have deteriorated throughout the day, she looked so awful. She told me not to worry, but I didn't listen. I hated it when people got sick, it just reminded me of all of those hospital trips my mom had to undergo, and even though it wasn't her fault, my father still left because of it. It's still very hard to think about.

After that little fiasco, I decided that a good way to get my mind off of things was just to get back to work until my shift ended. I already knew my workload tomorrow was going to be a bitch, seeing as nearly everyone had left the office due to illnesses. I'll just have to hope and pray that everyone gets well soon! Preferably tomorrow, but by the end of the week at the latest!

Once I saw the clock read 7 pm, I started to pack up my things to head home. I looked around to see that I was the last one left as usual. I heard Mr. Jaganshi walk out of his office, his footsteps muffled by the carpeted floor. He stopped at my desk again. "Miss Sai." I heard him speak. I really hated the way he said my name, how it seemed to come out as acid off his tongue, like it was poison to say.

I turned to him. "Yes, sir?"

He gave a sigh. "Miss, Sai, Yukina wanted me to ask you if you'd be interested in coming over for dinner."

I could practically feel the sparkles coming out of my eyes as I said, "I would..." then it faltered when I reminded myself that he would be there also, "love to, but," the sparkle was gone as my voice faded, "I...," I don't have an excuse.

There was silence between us, silence so thick you could cut it. "You?" He broke through first, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Uh..." My words turned to mush again, my eyes turning towards the floor, and my cheeks red from embarrassment at my own twisted tongue. There were so many reasons flooding my mind, many I could chose from, but didn't. The number one reason, though, is that _he _would be there, but I can't tell him that! "Wouldn't it be inappropriate for an employee to come to your private residence, sir?" I manged to squeak out.

When he didn't answer I looked up to see a victorious smirk mar his face. The superiority that oozed from his unnaturally red irises seemed to make him loom hundreds of feet above me, even though I was just an inch short from eye to eye. His expression scared me to say the least. "Just get in the car, Miss Sai."

The heat on my cheeks returned. "R-right." I squeaked.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

**L: Please, PLEASE! There is no need to riot in the streets any longer! I'm back with another installment of my latest story! And if you are SO inconvenienced by how _slow _the up-dates are coming, May I just point out that I do have another story on my profile that I'm sure you all would enjoy reading as well! Take care and happy 22 birthday to me on August 26! LOVE YOU!**

Sitsumi...

What is Yukina thinking? The ride over to Mr. Jaganshi's house was drowned in that terrible awkward silence. He didn't say anything to me as he sped down the streets of the city, shifting the gears of his car from time to time. I just sat in silence, twiddling my thumbs, not wanting to say anything because I feared the repercussions. I don't like this game.

"Did you finish that project?" The sound of his voice startled me.

It took a second to answer as I tried to regain my composure. "Uh, no. Not yet, sir." I managed to stammer out. I can't believe how nervous I get with such a simple little question. With anyone else, I would've been able to keep my confidence, but with him, I lose it the moment he speaks to me.

"Can you tell me why Kurama puts such faith in you?" That seemed like a random question. I looked up to see him concentrating on the road, the expression on his face was boredom.

"What do you mean?" I was honestly confused.

"You're obviously not suited to this line of work. Not to mention you went to school for an art degree which you don't even have, and yet here you are as a secretary for the COO of a multi-million dollar medical company after being promoted by the CEO with no prior experience, no real accreditations, no references, and no background. So I'll ask again, why would Kurama put so much faith in you?" He remained very stoic as he said all this, his face only being briefly illuminated by the passing cars and streetlights as we passed by them.

I was stunned. I had no clue how to answer that. I didn't even know where to begin, what so say. I don't even know if I was in trouble or not. "I..." I sighed a bit before continuing. "Honestly, sir. You're right. I don't really belong at this job. I barely know what I'm doing. In fact most of the stuff that I get confused about while I'm working for you, I Google. I didn't even get this job on my own. I actually owe that to Naoko. She was the one who convinced her husband to give me a chance. As for the promotion, I really have no clue _what _Mr. Minamino was thinking. I thought I was doing well enough in the mail room. Not much experience needed there. So, I really don't have an answer to your question." I looked up and saw that he had turned his full attention to me as we stopped at a red light, and this time, I didn't have the urge to back away. I smiled as I said, "But I'm trying to do the best that I can, Mr. Jaganshi."

He stared at me for some time, the red light still glowing overhead. Everything just seemed to stop for a brief second. I could hear no sounds from outside, I could see no movement from the passersby, and even the countless flurries seemed to freeze in midair as we shared this peculiar moment together in a comfortable silence.

Then finally he looked away to the road again as the light turned green, and just as I thought the conversation was over, I heard him say, "Hiei."

I averted my gaze to the floor, the blush creeping up on my cheeks again, making me feel hot and uncomfortable. "I'm honored, Hiei-sama." I said. "You may call me Sitsumi, if you'd like." We rode the rest of the way in an awkward silence.

Hiei...

I unlocked the door to my apartment, allowing Miss Sai to go through first. Our conversation in the car left me grasping for words. There wasn't much else to say after that. I surprised even myself by allowing her to go on a first name basis. Yukina would be excited to hear about it. The things I do for that girl.

"You're back!" Speak of the devil. She skipped over to Miss Sai, wrapping her in her arms before taking her jacket. She promptly started to remove her shoes to place them in the corner next to the door. "I made your favorite!"

"Soba noodles?" I asked.

"Not you!" She scoffed.

I gave a snort. "Well, thank you, baby sister, for thinking of me." I started for my room, feeling her stick her tongue out at me. "I'm gonna take shower." I said.

Sitsumi...

"I hope he didn't give you too much trouble on the ride over." Yukina asked once her brother was locked away in his room.

"Oh, no, not at all. We actually had a decent conversation. " Surprisingly enough.

"That's great! I'm so glad the two of you are getting along so well. I was actually worried you wouldn't."

I gave up a nervous laugh. "What would make you say that?"

"He's a butthead." We both started to giggle. Yukina always knew what to say.

We both sat down around her red kotatsu. It was so incredibly toasty that I practically melted in my seat. She brought over the plates and served the curry for three. Her brother had yet to appear from his room.

"So what did the two of you talk about." She asked as she started to dig in.

"Oh, nothing important. Just... stuff." I said, trying to be as vague as possible. I was never planning on pouring any ounce of my heart out to him, but I did want to tell the truth, and I guess, in a weird way, he might have gained a little bit of respect for me because of it. He's actually letting me call him by his first name.

We heard the door open from down the hall, her brother finally decided to join us, but not in the way I thought he would.

"Yukina, where'd you put the rest of my clothes? I can't find any of my shirts." He said as he walked in, his normally spiky hair laid in limp tassels around his face as he rubbed a towel into the side of his head. I looked down to find that he only wore a pair of pants, his chest was completely exposed. So much blood rushed to my face that my nose started to bleed. I looked down, covering my face with my hands, trying not to embarrass myself again.

**"HIEI!" **Yukina screamed, rushing towards her brother, pushing him back into the room. "Are you trying to embarrass me?! CALL ME OR SOMETHING!" Was all I could hear before I heard the door slam behind them in Hiei-sama's room.

I never thought I would ever find my boss attractive. I am a horrible human being.

Hiei...

Yukina shoved me into my room, her face as red as the rice paper's outside. "I can't believe you walked out without a shirt on!" She started to berate me.

I was taken aback. "It's MY house!"

"I WANT Sitsumi to come back sometime! She won't after this!" She threw open my closet to start looking for a shirt.

"If you ask me, I did the rice paper nerves a favor."

"You conceited little imp." She tossed one of my shirts into my face. "You did that on purpose!"

I grunted. "So?" I'll admit it. I did do it on purpose, and that reaction was absolutely priceless. I just wish I had gotten it on tape.

She made an unappreciative sound before she started to toss more of my clothes at me. "You are a _horrible _big brother!"

"Yeah, next time I'll just make her WALK to our house in the freezing cold!" I yelled, slapping everything she could throw at me, easily catching my alarm clock. Now THAT was going too far.

She suddenly stopped. "Wait..." She said. "Did you just call her rice paper?" She raised an eyebrow as I placed the clock on one of the shelves.

I went for the door to walk out, shirtless once again, but not before turning around to tell her, "No." I left the door open and my room a giant mess.

...

Miss Sai would not look directly at me the entire rest of the night, which I made far more difficult by sitting across from her.

"Something wrong, Miss Sai?" I asked, taking another bite of my sister's curry.

"No." She squeaked. I smirked. This was just too incredibly easy now. Yukina sat to my right and Miss Sai's left on the kotatsu. She was very unappreciative, her face red from anger more than embarrassment. She glared daggers at me as she tried to talk to Miss Sai in a futile attempt to get her to calm down.

I didn't stop at that question though. I asked her to pass the salt... then the pepper... then the hot sauce. I tried everything to get her to look again, merely wanting the satisfaction of affecting her meager front so dramatically. The boost to my ego was just a bonus really, but it all proved very futile as she did everything I asked without ever looking up from her plate. So I opted for the guaranteed tactic that I had discovered. "You know I hate it when people don't look me in the eye when I'm talking to them, Miss Sai."

I glanced over at Yukina the look of unintelligible fury made me snicker on the inside. Then the rice paper abruptly stood up, bumping the kotatsu table as she did, her dark blue eyes staring down at me, the long black hair frizzled around her red face. She yelled out, "_I need to go to the bathroom!"_ Then abruptly left me and my sister alone.

I could not help but laugh at how perfect it was, how EASY she made it, until my sister exacted her fury with a fist to my head. "ASS!" She yelled. I only laughed harder.

Sitsumi...

I ran the water, splashing it onto my face over and over again, trying to cool my over heated cheeks. I completely made a fool out of myself. I don't know if Yukina will want me back over now, and just when I thought I could take on anything after the conversation in the car.

"_WHY AM I SO USELESS!"_ I screamed into the mirror.

"Tsumi-chan?! You okay?" Yukina knocked on the door.

"I-I'm fine!" I stuttered, splashing more water onto my face, washing away anything that resembled the color red.

"Can I come in?"

"No, that's alright! I don't need help!" I said, taking the hand towel to wipe the evidence of my humiliation away.

"If you're tired, I can take you home!" Oh, Yukina! What a saint you are! There has never been a time when you or Naoko weren't there to save me from, well, myself., but... I can't back away now. If I give up, Yukina might not want me to come back which would be terrible because I want to be able to hang out with my best friend. I am determined to fix this! I will not be scared away by my shirtless employer! I will be a good guest, and show that I can take whatever they throw at me!

I put on a big brave smile before opening the door. "I'm okay, Kina-chan! I just _really _had to go to the bathroom!" I said with a bit of nervous laughter. "Besides! We haven't even gotten to watch that movie yet, and I've been looking forward to it!"

Yukina smiled big and bright. "You wanna curl up in the big blanket like we used to?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" I said, trying to summon the courage to endure!

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

**L: My beautiful readers, your kind words fuel my passion for writing! It makes me feel OH so special! So, I wasn't going to update THIS quick, but with such amazing readers like you, who am I to deny your requests?! **

Hiei...

It's been a little less than week since Miss Sai first came over to eat dinner with me and my sister. Yukina had made it so that I would bring her over consistently everyday. Interestingly enough, we would actually have a conversation between the two of us. Mostly about our job and Naoko... mostly about Naoko. Each night she would come over, they would both start to make dinner and watch another movie. I made it a ritual to keep my shirt off after every shower since it IS my house and seeing her squirm uncomfortably in her skin was just far too delicious to pass up.

It's the weekend now, and I brought Miss Sai with me once again. It's a wonder she's able to get any of her office work done. Especially after Miss Sanae is now bed ridden for another few days. I have no idea how she does it, but she manages to always have everything finished on time. It makes it rather annoying when I'm trying to find every excuse in the book to make her feel inferior. I guess I'll just have to try harder.

I took my shirt off in front of her this time, just as she looked up from taking off her shoes at the door. She just stopped and stared, a tiny blood droplet made its way from her nose. She quickly covered it with the sleeve of her shirt, averting her eyes from me.

Then again... maybe I _don't _have to try any harder.

Yukina came over to slap my chest as hard as she could, leaving a red stinging imprint. "Stop DOING that!"

I answered with an amused snort, knowing that I had already won the battle. "Did you bring your bag this time, Tsumi-chan?" She asked.

"Y-yes!" There was that sound again.

"That's good. We can just watch movies in my room this time so we won't be interrupted!" Yukina glared at me as I got a drink from the fridge. I just rolled my eyes at her, not really giving a damn. Once the girls were gone, I headed to my computer to get more work done. The corporate expansion was becoming more and more tedious as I've had to deal with Kurama's usual clients. It's a shame I can't ignore any of this, otherwise I'd have a furious redhead to deal with. I scoffed at my own thoughts.

I kept working until I saw the time on the clock. It was nearing 1 in the morning. I should go to bed. I got up after shutting off the computer and went to the kitchen again, wanting something to eat before I slept. I opened the fridge to find something decent when I heard Yukina's door open. I grabbed the left over soba noodles form last night and popped them in the microwave. As I waited, someone else came into the kitchen.

"Oh, Hiei-sama. I didn't realize you were still up." Miss Sai yawned. I looked over, expecting to see a knee length nightgown with some sort of stuffed bear in her arms, but was stunned to see the complete opposite. She was wearing a very thin, very loose white tank that had both straps sliding off of her shoulders. The material was stretch and pulled by her breasts, making her shirt practically see through, and taking a closer look, I could tell she was very cold. The tiny blue shorts she wore covered absolutely nothing of her thin pale legs as they ended in white bunny slippers on her feet. Her long black hair was a mess, framing her entire body. She raised a hand to try and rub the sleep from her dark blue eyes that were half lidded. Her other hand clutched at the hem of her shirt, seeming to want to pull it down to hide her blue shorts from view, but if she pulled anymore she'll expose...

My mouth went very dry. I tried to swallow it down, but it only made the sensation stronger. She gave another yawn, opening her mouth as wide as she possibly could, giving me ideas I'd rather not have. "Something wrong, Hiei-sama?" The way she whispered my name made her voice hang in my mind. The sleep deprivation she had gave it a mild husky undertone that seemed like she was about to lose her breath.

I have never seen her like this. She was always so bundled up, hiding in her clothes, masking what she actually looked like underneath all of those childish layers. Even the outfit she wore to Naoko's party didn't show this much skin. I just never expected her body to look the way it did. It was thin and frail, her skin as pale as the moon, which contrasted so well against her ink black hair. She was an actual woman, and that was not something I wanted to see her as.

The microwave was what snapped me back to reality. The harsh beeping was horrid on the ears. I placed the noodles on the counter asking her, "What are you doing up so late?"

"I wanted a glass of water." She kept that quiet husky undertone as she walked over to me, placing a tiny hand on my right forearm. I held my breath wondering what she was doing. "I had always wondered what your tattoo was." She lifted my arm, grabbing it with her other hand so she could get a better look. "You know, Hiei-sama." She turned her tired half lidded blue eyes up to me allowing me a full view of her cleavage. "Tattoos are against the dress code." She smiled so sweetly it was practically oozing honey.

I think she was trying to make a joke.

For once, I had no idea what to do. So I grabbed a glass from the cupboard and handed it to her, all the while never breaking eye contact. This is the first time I actually got to have a good look at her eyes. They weren't shifting away from me like they usually did. I got to see just how blue they were and though she looked so tired, they never lost their luster.

"Thank you, Hiei-sama." She glided over to the sink, displaying her back to me. The shorts just barely covered her ass so I could see skin, and her shirt showed the dips and curves of her shoulder blades. The edges didn't quite reach the top of her shorts, exposing two little Venus dimples at the small of her back.

I felt everything in my body clench and tighten as I tried desperately not to jump her then and there. I have never had a woman be half naked in my own home without having every body part of hers be explored. I actually wanted to touch Miss Sai and run my hands through her air, over her skin, perhaps even dip into a few hidden crevices. I want to know what she feels like, what she tastes like. I want to know if she would make those cute little sounds at my very touch, and I normally just take what I want.

Once she had finished her water and placed the glass on the counter, I lightly grabbed at her arm, turning her around to face me. She said nothing as I pulled her closer to me. I slid one of my hands from her arm to her waist, slipping it underneath that thin white tank. Her skin was incredibly soft. I gently grabbed her chin, making her look at me, before that hand went to her waist as well. She locked her gaze to mine, dark cool blue staring into bright hot red. I tilted my head as I slowly closed the gap between us, all the while my conscience telling me just how wrong this was, but she didn't push me away.

I saw her close her eyes completely, looking as willing as any woman I had ever brought home did, and just as I was about to place my mouth on hers, she toppled over into my arms, her entire body went limp.

Did... did she just faint?

"Tsumi-chan?" I heard Yukina call from the hallway before she poked her head around the corner into the kitchen. She saw that I had Miss Sai in my arms. "There you are." She walked over giving a sigh.

I felt my face become hot as Yukina shook her head at what appears to be her brother molesting her unconscious friend. "Uh..." I was at a loss for words.

"Good catch, Nii-san. I'm sure you weren't expecting her to fall like that." Yukina smiled brightly.

"Uh..."

"Poor thing. She has such a hard time waking up. I knew a marathon of case Closed would be too much for her." She started to gently pat at Miss Sai's face. "Sitsumi. Sitsumi-chan wake up." She cooed. The girl finally stirred in my arms.

She looked up at me again. "Hiei-sama? What are you doing up so late?" She whispered.

Yukina took her out of my arms and into hers. "There, there Tsumi-chan. Let's go to sleep, okay?"

"Yeah." She whispered as she was lead out by Yukina.

When my little sister got back, I was on the counter eating my noodles, trying to forget everything that had just happened. "Thanks, big brother." She smiled.

"Whatever." I asked through the noodles that I shoveled into my mouth. I wasn't entirely sure what she was thanking me for, but there was a certain mischievous glint that crossed my sister's eyes.

And for once, I knew, I had lost this round.

Tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

**L: Sorry this one took longer than I'm sure what you were expecting, but A LOT of things happened in real life that needed my attention, such as my birthday, my anniversary, a friend's birthday, some table top gaming, and of course work. But thanks so much for sticking with me! **

Sitsumi...

I woke to the smell of pancakes and bacon, the sweet aroma of maple syrup and the tangy citrus of orange juice. I opened my eyes to see that the sun was up, but everything was just so bleary. I don't even remember going to sleep. I must've dosed off during an episode of Case Closed. Yukina and I started watching it while we were in the UK, but were never really able to finish such a long series. I slowly sat up in Yukina's warm bed. If it weren't for the smell of breakfast I don't think I could've gotten up. The mattress had some sort of magnetic pull on my body and the sheets felt like a thousand tons of cloudy goodness.

I tried to make sense of my surroundings, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes as the call for bacon beckoned me to the kitchen, but I've always had a hard time waking up. Mom said it was because of my extremely low blood pressure, but she's not a doctor what does she know? I slipped my feet over the side and stepped onto the floor before I took my first steps of the day. I was so very hungry and I really wanted some bacon.

I managed to find the door in my bleary state and opened it, getting smacked in the face with all of the scents that came from the kitchen. It was not often that Yukina made breakfast, so I was very excited to taste her cooking again. I marched my way to the source of the smell, the fragrance leading the way. Just before I got to my final destination however, I bumped into something very warm and solid. I looked up to see my boss looking cross at me, his red eyes seemingly annoyed, but I was far too tired to care. So I walked passed him to where Yukina was and sat at one of the bar stools that graced one of the counters.

"Morning, Sleepy." Yukina chimed. She smiled at me, and I tried to smile back, grateful for having such a wonderful friend.

"Morning, Happy." I said.

"Morning, Grumpy." Yukina gave a plate of breakfast to Hiei-sama.

"Whatever." He grunted.

Hiei...

Another week had passed, and the amount of time the girl would spend with my sister only lessened because of some commission work she had to do. Yukina told me it was some sort of painting for a client of hers. Didn't know she had any other work besides her secretary position at the medical company. It doesn't matter, at least Yukina was spending her extra hours with me now that her friend was far to busy to come over and play, but even then most of what came out of her mouth was about the UK and rice paper nerves.

"I'll convince her to bring one of her sketch books, Nii-san. She does such beautiful works of art! Especially with charcoal and paint. It's to die for. It's so sad that she had to postpone everything though, but at least her talents aren't going to waste." Yukina smiled at me.

The more she talked about Miss Sai, the more agitated I became. Her constant praise was enough to make anyone sick. I was hoping that the time away would make her lessen her unusual obsession with that girl but it only seemed to strengthen her adoration. "Can you please stop talking about that girl, Yukina? I'm starting to want to avoid your company."

Yukina gave a cat-like grin. "You wouldn't be jealous, would you, big brother?" She asked.

I scoffed at the very notion. "No, woman. You're just blind to the fact that she isn't as wonderful as you think her to be."

"Oh? How so?"

"First of all," I started, not allowing my sister to win this round, "she dropped an entire pot of coffee on my lap her very first day." She covered her mouth that I could tell was upturned in an amused smirk. "Secondly, her handwriting is deplorable. Have you seen her chicken scratch? I've seen better calligraphy in alphabet soup than what she manages to scribble down on paper. Thirdly, she acts like some innocent little school girl, trying to fake her way through life with all of her little quirks. She has no degree, couldn't get a job on her own, and is probably dependent upon Kurama's woman just to get by. If I had my way Yukina, I would make you stay away from her."

"Hiei, that's just rude." Yukina's frown was very displeasing. "You don't understand Sitsumi at all do you?"

"What's there to understand?" I asked, growing tired of this conversation already. "She's just another girl."

"You're such a butt! She is one of the sweetest nicest people you will ever meet! She's thoughtful and gracious and pays no mind to other's faults. In fact, she ran to the store after Jenny came in crying her heart out because her turtle had died and bought her a little baby gecko. She couldn't have lunch for the next week because of that, but she never complained! You, Nii-san, would be lucky to have her."

I wanted to change the subject, but found that I couldn't avert the topic away from her. "Why are you so intent on selling her to me, Yukina? She's not exactly my type."

She gave a sarcastic snort my way. "Oh yes, I know exactly your type, Hiei. Tall, dumb, and easy."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." I rolled my eyes. Suddenly my phone rang to a familiar ring tone, one that hadn't been used in a very long time. My heart stopped beating for just a split second, a form of choking anxiety gripped me before I snatched my phone from the table to find the caller ID saying 'Mukuro'. I cursed under my breath. I gave a quick glance to Yukina seeing a worried look there, almost sympathetic.

Then, before it could go to voice mail, I answered it, wondering why she would call.

Sitsumi...

It's the weekend again, and Yukina invited me over for a dinner and a movie. For some reason she told me to bring a sketch book or two over, probably wanting to know if I progressed any in my skill, or maybe to even make a sculpture out of one of my sketches. That's one of our favorite games we used to play back at school in the UK. It was so much fun swapping art and furthering each other's pieces before displaying them. We would even put a sort of signature within the pieces. I would have a water droplet somewhere within the piece and she was put in a tiny snowflake.

I looked outside to see the black of Hiei-sama's car waiting for me to come out of my apartment. Ever since I had stayed over that one night, the friction between us seemed to worsen. Our usual car ride conversations stopped, he started calling on Botan to file everything, and he's even stopped taking his shirt off in front of me... NOT that I wanted him to continue or anything, it was just something I noticed... out of the blue.

Sigh, just when I thought we could be friends. I decided not to be discouraged though, this is for Yukina after all. I know she wants me and her brother to get along, so that's what I'll do, whether I'm frightened of him or not.

And I am very frightened of him.

I hopped down the stairs summoning up the courage to face him again, wondering if he was going to go with the cold shoulder this time around, but once I got to the car I saw that it wasn't Hiei-sama in the driver's seat, but Yukina. "Hi, Tsumi-chan." She chimed.

"Kina-chan! I didn't know you could drive." I stated as I slid into the passenger seat.

"I can't" She winked at me before putting into gear and gunning it. I was very much afraid.

"Where's your brother?" I asked, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh, he's in a meeting right now, so he couldn't come." She stated, a small prick of irritation furrowed her brow.

"Oh, that's a shame." I mean WONDERFUL! Finally, I don't have to have a chaperon. This will be great. I started to beam in excitement. "Where are we going?"

"The movies, I've been wanted to see the Silent Hill sequel." Her smile came back. This was gonna be a wonderful Friday night. I can tell.

...

Yukina brought me all the way back to her place after the movie, the entire time we could not stop talking about just how much it sucked. The writing, the acting, the forced romance! It was terrible. The only thing that made it worth any amount of our time was the fact that we got to see Pyramid Head in action, but I digress.

We were walking down the hallway to her brother's apartment when the door opened to reveal Ms Takayama, the woman that Hiei-sama let into his office without an appointment. She stopped in the doorway when her eyes met with Yukina's. "Yukina, dear. It's good to see you again."

Ms Takayama smiled at Yukina, she didn't smile back but said, "Likewise, Mukuro. What brings you to my brother's home so late at night?" If I didn't know any better, but then again maybe I don't, I'd say there was a bit of accusation in Yukina's tone, but... what do I know?

Hiei-sama came out then, his annoyance very apparent. "Nothing, Yukina, she was just leaving. You have a safe trip home, Mukuro." He stated.

"Thank you, Hiei. I'll be sure to give you call later." She departed without saying another word. I saw Yukina stick her tongue out at her. It made me wonder who she was exactly.

I followed Yukina into the apartment, thoughts floating through my head as I took off my shoes at the door. Once I was finished, I looked up to see Hiei-sama put down a few papers before looking at me giving a small smirk and then took off his shirt again. I averted my stare before the blood decided to gush out of my nose, embarrassing me once again.

Hiei...

I couldn't believe she had the nerve to come to my home. I couldn't believe she actually called me on the phone. And what she was asking from me, I couldn't give her, and no. She wasn't here to try and win me back, or ask me to forgive her, or her telling me that she accepted my apologies from long ago. We were far beyond that stage of our relationship. We knew that that chapter had ended, and there was no point going back to such a broken state of being. We just weren't compatible, we didn't fit, and our personalities were just too similar. We would just get sick of each other again, and then the constant fighting would continue, then accusations would be thrown around, and the break up would happen all over again.

Some things just can't be fixed, and I know that if it didn't work out the first time, it won't work out ever.

No. It wasn't some sort of desperate plea for me to take her back. What she wanted was to buy a share within the company. There are many things that Mukuro could do with her numerous talents, but business was not one of them. Kurama made sure to never sell her another portion pf his company again due to her lack of accreditation with the medical community. He didn't want to sully the good name of his father's company because of Mukuro's mistakes. This was the second time she had asked me, and again I told her no, but I know Mukuro, and she won't be discouraged by my lack of cooperation.

I could not tell you the insurmountable irritation I felt, the overwhelming anger that rippled through my pores. I could barely contain myself until I looked to Miss Sai taking off her shoes at my door. It had been a while since she last came by and had last slept in my little sister's bed. I was trying to avoid her at all costs, not wanting my sister's persistence getting the better of me. I knew she's been pushing Miss Sai on me, trying to get the two of us together as often as she could, but I didn't want any part in it. She wasn't anything that I had ever even looked at before. Yukina said that I only liked easy women, which wasn't entirely true. Those kinds were only there for a bit of nightly amusement. They weren't the kind I would call on for any sort of companionship. They were tools to be employed then thrown away like the used condoms they came with.

In fact, what I really sought after were women like Mukuro. Easy on the eyes, confident, strong willed, intelligent. Miss Sai was nothing like that. She was meek and meager with rice paper nerves that shattered at my very gaze. She was timid and shy, and just... cute. Cute was definitely a word to describe her. Again, not the kind I went for, but then again, my taste in women seem to get me no where. So where would I be if I sampled something a little different? Something new and foreign? Something that was the complete opposite of my preferences? What then?

As I looked at Miss Sai, weighing the options in my head, she looked directly at me, her dark blue eyes bright from her warm smile. Then I took my shirt off in front of her again, and as she averted her gaze, I couldn't help the light chuckle that escaped my lips.

What then, I wonder?

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

**L: Another day, another chapter!**

Sitsumi...

I picked up the phone to hear Naoko's voice on the other line. She was telling me just how she thought about the lights, the sounds, the people of Tokyo. "It's fucking shitty here, Sitsumi! I can't believe I was excited to come here! THERE'S JUST SO MANY FUCKING PEOPLE! Where in the hell did they all come from I mean SERIOUSLY! People need to start using condoms! I'm sick of running into people just to say Gomenasai! Gomenasai! It's hard work!"

I put my phone between my head and shoulder, tilting my head to hold it there whilst I make myself a sandwich before I have to go in for work. She continued to scream her exasperation into the phone. "So how is your husband handling everything?" I asked, trying to change the subject matter.

"He loves it here. Which is why I'm sticking it out. There's no way I'm gonna be spending my nights all alone in a cold bed at home when I could be having hot hate sex every night!" She cried out.

I blushed a deep shade of red. "Naoko!"

"Sitsumi, you should really find yourself a boyfriend. You have no idea just how good sex is for your health. It's amazing." She continued.

"I don't think that kind of thing is for me, Naoko."

"So how are you and Hiei getting along?" She certainly changed the topic quickly, though I couldn't help but hear a slight undertone of concern.

"Oh... uh, fine I guess. I mean, we're not exactly friends at the moment, but I think he at least tolerates me. I just... don't think he likes me very much." I have no idea why she would ask such a question.

"Had he ever tried... anything?... With you?" Naoko asked, not sure what she was trying to press.

"What do you mean?"

"Has he said anything to you? Or tried touching you?"

I was taken aback by such a question. Touch me? "No, no! Naoko why are you asking me this? Is there something wrong?"

"You sure he hasn't tried anything?" She pressed.

"No, Naoko! Our relationship is strictly professional! I mean, I know I hang out with Yukina a lot, but that doesn't mean anything's going on!" I tried to defend. So that's what this was about. I should've known. He must have told Mr. Minamino that I was spending a lot of time at his house lately because of Yukina, so he must be worried that I'm trying to do something, like seduce Hiei-sama, or ... something like that. Then he must've told Naoko, and Naoko just wanted to make sure that everything was ok. She is such a good friend. "Thank you, Naoko. I really appreciate your concern for me."

"Well... as long as he isn't doing anything."

I smiled. "Right."

"Talk to you later then, Sitsumi. I have a shit ton of boxes I have to unpack still. I swear Kurama has just as many clothes as I do. Ciao babe!" She hung up before I was able to say good bye.

Once I was finished eating, I put on my winter jacket and scarf and started heading to work. Hopefully there won't be any more confusion about mine and Hiei-sama's professional relationship. Maybe I should tell Yukina I can't come over anymore. I would hate for Hiei-sama's reputation to be tarnished in any way because of me. Then again, I don't wanna make Yukina sad. I love going to visit her, and even though he frightens me, I like seeing Hiei-sama outside of the work place too. It's been the most fun I've had in a very long time.

Ai me. I just don't know what to do.

Hiei...

I heard Naoko's ringtone on my phone as I sped down the road towards work. I had half a mind not to answer, but like a clingy girl friend she'll just call and text every five minutes trying to get my attention. So I answered it. "What?"

"Why hello, Clarice." She said.

"What, woman?"

"So I've been talking to Yukina lately." Why did she have to be so cryptic?

"And?"

"She's been telling me things... things about you." I could practically feel her eyes narrowing at the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"And?"

"AND I see you've had my Tsumi-wumi over at your place numerous times."

"Are you accusing me of something, onna?" I asked, my temper starting to rise.

"Now, Hiei, I wouldn't say that I was accusing you of anything, but that tone of voice makes me think you're hiding something."

"I'm going to pretend this call never happened, Naoko. Call me when you have actual brains in that head of yours."

I was about to close the call when I heard her say, "Just a sec, Hiei. All joking put aside, I just wanna say that if you could please... not... do anything to Sitsumi." What in hell was she talking about? "I know what Yukina has planned, and I tried to talk her out of it, but she's pretty adamant about you trying to date someone new, especially after Mukuro showed back up. I'm not saying that the two of you wouldn't get along, it's just that I know how you are, Hiei. And I know that you get lonely sometimes, which is okay, just please... don't hurt Sitsumi. She's so very fragile, and," I heard her sigh, "she is very special to me."

I didn't say anything for a while, not sure what to tell her. After all the time spent with Miss Sai, I grown accustomed to her being around so often, and yes, I definitely knew what Yukina was doing. The way she'll leave me and Miss Sai at the table alone for a time to "go to the bathroom", or how she has me ask her if she could come over and drive her to my place nearly every other day, force me to go out with the two of them in order to "get to know one another." My sister is sharp, but not slick.

To be honest... I was starting to consider my sister's option. It has been a while since Mukuro and I split up, and I do hate having to go out of my way just to find some nightly entertainment. The women I pick up were always dull for conversation, not to mention blissfully unaware of their shortcomings, and Miss Sai was, if nothing else... cute. But hearing Naoko ask me not to pursue her made me wonder, was I really so terrible a person? Did she think I would just use the poor girl and throw her away like all the others?

Maybe I would have. It would just be another conquest after all. That is all I see women of today be good for anyway. So why should Miss Sai be any different? Why should I care at all what Naoko says? Then again... she's important to Yukina as well. So do I dare?

"Did you hear me, Hiei?" I heard Naoko ask. I didn't realize that I had the car parked already inside of the building's garage, the engine I had yet to turn off. I hadn't said anything for a while as I was weighing my options inside of my head, wondering if I should go along with what Yukina wanted for me. I closed my eyes not knowing what to do. "You stay away from her, Hiei! She's too trusting for you." I could tell Naoko's temper was getting away from her. She lever liked the silent treatment. "I mean it! I'll tell Kurama if you don't." Her breath hitched a little.

Was Naoko actually about to cry? "I heard you, Naoko. I heard you."

"And?" Her voice cracked.

"I..."

I didn't know how to answer.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

**L: Damn you real life! Keeping me from my FANS!**

Hiei...

I was in the office, trying to get some work done, knowing that Christmas was just around the corner. I can't tell you just how much I hate this time of year. As I continued to type away, I saw the clock read 8. I should get going. I packed up my desk in order to leave and tried to be as organized as I could. I was preparing myself to ask Miss Sai to come back home with me again. Yukina said she didn't want her to spend the holidays alone.

I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I heard the faint knock on the door and was about to give my usual what, but the door opened without my response. I saw the tiny slip of a girl slide into my office. She was wearing that Gothic Lolita outfit Naoko gave her. I said nothing, just stared in wonder, the lock of the door clicked into place before she walked over to me.

Her face was flushed red, her eyes wide, pupils dilated, her breathing heavy as if she had just ran. She stood in front of me, not saying a word to me. All I could mutter was, "What are you doing, Miss Sai?"

She said nothing as she wrapped her thin little arms around me, pressing her face against my chest, her heavy breathing becoming more and more rapid. I swallowed to make the dryness of my mouth leave, but it only made it worse. She looked up to me with those dark blue eyes, and I couldn't help but bring my mouth down to hers. When she responded, I gathered her up into my arms.

I couldn't think as her delicate little mouth gave way and let me slide my tongue inside. She gave a small whimper as she shuddered under my touch as I desperately tried to remove some of her clothing, wanting nothing more than to rip them off of her. I laid her on top of my desk, her breathless moans were intoxicating as I placed my hand over her mouth to keep her from being too loud, not wanting the rest of the office to know. I started to rub the bundle of nerves she had between her legs through her panties, the same ones she wore that night, the frilly black and blue.

She started to quiver and shake, trying to close her legs, whether from embarrassment or rapture, I didn't care. I pried them back apart, forced her to wrap her legs around me. I ripped the piece of cloth off of her, needing to touch her. She arched her back and moaned aloud as I plunged a digit inside of her. The first was easy enough to get in, her slick walls allowing for enough lubrication, but the next finger was far more difficult. She was just so incredibly tight that I could barely force my way through.

Once I was able to fit three inside of her, I pumped softly, not yet wanting to break her. I looked up to her face, my hand still covering her mouth, her long black hair splayed about my desk like a curtain, her left hand was placed delicately upon mine, holding it there, her eyes rolled to the back of her head looking to make sense of what I had been doing to her, and her other hand was held above her head trying to grasp at the air.

I stopped my mentruations, not wanting to let her finish just yet. She whimpered her dislike, pining for me to continue, but instead I bent over her, uncovering her tiny mouth to place a kiss before unzipping myself. It spilled out hard and fully erect. I was so desperate to be inside of her. I looked down to her, her face still a flushed red, she was panting for air, her chest rising and falling rapidly, her eyes were halfway closed and seemed to be clouded in a haze of bliss as she waited patiently for me to continue. I gave her an endearing smile and then I woke up.

My eyes slowly fluttered open. I looked to the side to see my clock read 5:59. I woke up a minute before my alarm was supposed to go off. Fuck me. I laid there in bed, the pain of my erection throbbed and pulsed. Once the clock did go off I smashed the button to turn it off then ripped the device from my wall before throwing it across the room.

I'm not angry at the fact that I had a dream with my employee in it, oh no, I'm angry at the fact that I didn't get to finish it. What's incredibly infuriating is that I can't even talk to her anymore because of Naoko. I've become more and more frustrated with everything, mentally, physically, sexually. If there's one thing I hate more than anything else in this entire fucking world, it's being told what to do, and god damn it if I'm not the type that does the opposite of what I'm told. Now that she's off limits, I want her. I want her because she is off limits. It's so moronic, but I just can't help myself. I tried to go with what Naoko wanted, for about a week now. I've tried talking to her less, I've told Yukina to piss off whenever she brings her up, I've even been calling on Botan to do most of the reports and filing, but I still want her. I want her more than I've wanted any other woman, more than those street whores and more than even Mukuro, and that actually scares me.

Sitsumi...

"Are you sure it's okay if I spend Christmas with you and your brother?" I asked Yukina over the phone. "I mean, I don't want to intrude. It is supposed to be shared with family and all."

"Tsumi-chan, you are family! Besides, I didn't spend all this money on Christmas decorations and presents just so you couldn't be there to enjoy them." She said.

"I don't know, Kina-chan. I mean I really don't think your brother would want me there."

"Are you kidding? He would LOVE to have you over."

I sighed. "Somehow I really doubt that. He's been so distant recently. He won't even talk to me at work anymore. He gets Botan to do everything now, and he doesn't look at me the same, and it's weird."

"What do you mean?"

That blazing soul wrenching glare that he usually gives me is now not even a glance in my direction, but I couldn't tell her that! "I just think he wants to spend the holidays with his little sister, and not his little sister's friend."

"Nonsense! He likes spending time with you, he... said so himself!"

I was very taken aback. "He... he did?"

"Uh... yeah!"

"Well... If he says it's okay, then I guess I can come over."

"YAY! I'll be sure to tell him the good news! Later Tsumi-chan."

"Later, Kina-chan." I said before hanging up. this boss employee relationship may just be getting out of hand. I really thought we were becoming friends. I mean, he's been pretty distant before, but not to this point. I don't know why I even care so much, I mean, it's not like he wanted me to be there in the first place. I know he was just being nice to me for his sister's sake. I just... I don't know. I guess I just thought that we could be friends.

I guess... I just feel lonely.

TBC...

**L: To my all of my readers, but most importantly, Chuyadud, there is nothing you could say that could ever offend me. I cherish each and every review I get, and I am grateful that all of you have taken the time to not only read my drabbles, but have commented on them as well. So for that, thank you, know that I love you all, and I shall be posting more very soon!**


End file.
